Nach Schmerz kommt?
by Danielle Francoise
Summary: Der 2. Krieg ist vorbei, aber der Schrecken sitzt noch tief; die Hinterbliebenen müssen nochmals lernen, glücklich zu sein. {HGGW}


**Der Moment in dem kein Schmerz war**  
  
Es schien als waren sie glücklich. Vielleicht. nach außen hin waren keine spuren des Krieges mehr zu sehen. alles war wieder aufgebaut worden. dennoch. überall konnte man die beklemmenden Gefühle von Schmerz und Verlust spüren. es würde wohl noch sehr lange dauern bis die Menschen... Zauberer... wieder befreit und unbeschwert lachen konnten.  
  
Während Hermine durch die Winkelgasse schritt und all die Gesichter um sich herum betrachtete, fragte sie sich, ob sich auch in ihren Augen das widerspiegelte, was sie hinter sich hatte. Und würde auch sie je über den Schmerz hinweg kommen?  
  
Die große Schlacht war geschlagen; Voldemort tot. Als sie in ihrem 6. In Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte sich die Situation zugespitzt: Die Todesserangriffe häuften sich, Gegner Voldemorts wurden nachts in ihren Häusern umgebracht und während eines Hogsmeade-Wochenendes wurden Schüler getötet, die aus Muggelfamilien stammten. Alle hatten die Gefahr zu diesem Zeitpunkt unterschätzt und nicht gedacht, dass Voldemorts Anhänger am hellichten Tag die Stadt überfallen würden. Aber sie taten es. Trotz starker Gegenwehr und Dubledores schnellen Erscheinens hatte dieser verhängnisvolle Tag 21 Jungen und Mädchen das Leben gekostet.  
  
Auch in der Muggelwelt griffen sie an und töteten hunderte auf einmal. Diese Angriffe würden als schreckliche Terroranschläge in die Geschichtsbücher der Muggel eingehen.  
  
Gegen Ende des Schuljahres dann kam der letzte, große Kampf, der über das Schicksal aller Zauberer, und wohl auch über das der Welt, entscheiden sollte. Harry besiegte Voldemort; lange Zeit danach war es allerdings noch fraglich, ob „der Junge, der lebte"es schaffen würde, da der dunkle Lord ihn schwer verletzt hatte. Aber er schaffte es. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich im Sinne der Menschheit erfüllt ... zu einem hohen Preis.  
  
Unzählige, Muggel wie Zauberer, waren gestorben und fast jeder hatte einen geliebten Menschen verloren. Harry litt immer noch unter Sirius' Tod, als er sich Voldemort ein letztes Mal gegenüber stellen musste. Dazu kam noch Cho Chang, die bei dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade ihr Leben verlor und, wohl für ihn und Hermine am schmerzhaftesten ... Ron. Ihr langjähriger Freund war in der Nacht erlegen, in der auch Voldemort sein leben aushauchte.  
  
Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Ron. Tot. Getötet von Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Aber auch auf der anderen Seite war der Tod allgegenwärtig gewesen. Alle bekannten Todesser, Lucius eingeschlossen, waren vernichtet worden. Draco hatte sich zur Überraschung aller gegen seinen Vater gestellt. Damit hatte auch er sein Todesurteil unterschrieben.  
  
Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Es war vorbei. Sie musste weiterleben. Weiterleben... Aber wie? Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts überstanden hatte. Wären nicht Harry und Ginny da gewesen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig geworden.

_Überall dieser Schmerz. Er war in jedem Gesicht, in der Luft..._  
  
Nein. Das musste aufhören. Sie sollte sich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren. In 2 Monaten würde sie ihre Lehrstelle als Heilerin in St. Mungos antreten und bis dahin im Jokeshop von Fred und George aushelfen. (A/N: Ehm... kA wie der in der deutschen Version heißt. Bleiben wir für den Rest der Geschichte bei „WWW")  
  
Fred war in Amerika, wo sie eine Zweigstelle eröffnen wollten, also hatte George sie per Eulenpost gefragt, ob sie für die Zeit nicht aushelfen könne. Hermine hatte sofort zugesagt, da sie schon gefürchtet hatte, in dieser Zeit nichts zu haben, womit sie sich beschäftigen konnte.  
  
Sie klopfte an die Tür des Ladens, überrascht, dass geschlossen war. Kurze Zeit später erschien ein ihr nur allzu vertrauter Rotschopf auf der anderen Seite der Glastür und öffnete ihr.  
  
„Hermine! Schön dich wiederzusehen!"Er breitete die Arme aus und Hermine umarmte ihn lächelnd.  
  
„Ebenfalls, George."  
  
Er drückte sie fest an sich: „Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Hermine schluckte. „Ganz gut und dir?"  
  
„Auch... auch."  
  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und George trat zur Seite, damit Hermine eintreten konnte.  
  
„Warum ist nicht geöffnet?"  
  
„Ach,"George schloss die Tür: „Ich dachte, es wäre besser, dir alles zu zeigen, wenn es ruhig ist. Also hab ich früher dicht gemacht."  
  
„Du hättest mich doch nach Ladenschluss herbestellen können."Schlug sie tadelnd vor.  
  
„Na ja... früher Schluss zu machen ist ja auch nicht gerade übel."  
  
Hermine lachte: „Du hast dich kein Bisschen verändert!"  
  
„Nun, du dich schon."  
  
Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
„Dein Aussehen,"erklärte er: „Seit unserem letzten Treffen."  
  
Ihr letztes Treffen... das war auf Rons Beerdigung gewesen, vor etwa einem Jahr. Auch George schien sich zu erinnern und Hermine sah einen dunklen Schatten über sein Gesicht huschen.  
  
Da war er wieder. _Der Schmerz._  
  
„Lass uns erst etwas reden,"wechselte George das Thema und führte sie in ein kleines Hinterzimmer, wo sie sich an einem Tisch gegenüber eines Kamins niederließen.  
  
„So, Harry hat sich gleich an seine Ausbildung zum Auror gemacht, wie ich hörte?"  
  
Hermine nickte: „Das Ministerium war ganz wild darauf, dass er anfängt. Kein Wunder, nachdem sie jetzt endlich eingesehen haben, was passiert wäre, wenn Harry nicht da gewesen wär... Und da er auch keinen Grund sah, zu warten..."Sie zuckte die schultern: „Er meinte, er hätte sonst nichts, worauf er sich konzentrieren könnte. Und da er auch keinen Ort hat, an dem er ausspannen kann..."  
  
George seufzte. Die Dursleys waren von einer Gruppe Todesser getötet worden. Voldemort hatte gedacht, er könnte Harry damit so sehr treffen, dass er erneut den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, wie nach Sirius' Tod.  
  
Obwohl Harry nie viel für seine Tante und dessen Familie übrig gehabt hatte, war er bestürzt gewesen, weil sie wegen ihm sterben mussten. Aber der Anschlag hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt gehabt.  
  
„Meine Mutter hätte ihn sicher gerne bei sich aufgenommen, wie in den letzten Sommerferien."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber er wollte ihr nicht zu sehr zur Last fallen, nach dem die Beerdigung und alles vorbei war..." Hermine schloss kurz die Augen: „Jedenfalls... hat er jetzt wieder etwas, was ihn ausfüllt."  
  
„Ja.."George rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
  
Einige Minuten schwiegen sie, bis beide entschieden, dass Hermine sich besser mit ihren Aufgaben im Laden vertraut machte.  
  
„So, das dürfte reichen, damit du hier alleine überlebst. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich wusste doch immer, dass du schlau bist."Witzelte George.  
  
„Oh, danke vielmals."  
  
Als sie vor dem Laden standen, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und machten sich beide auf ihren Heimweg. Hermine wohnte noch bei ihren Eltern, bis sie ihren festen Job antrat und George bewohnte ein kleines Haus zusammen mit Fred, im Zaubererteil von London.

„Ach, verdammt!"Hermine streckte sich ein Stück, aber es nützte nichts. Sie kam trotzdem nicht an die oberste Kiste im Regal an. Seufzend zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde. „_Accio_"  
  
Als sie wieder aus dem Lager trat und dem bulligen Mann, der an der Theke auf sie wartete, eine Schachtel explodierender Federn reichte, betrat George den Laden und hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht, dass ihr fast Angst machte.  
  
„Was ist dir denn passiert?"Fragte Hermine, als sie abkassierte.  
  
„Ich hab nur gerade ein Produkt verkauft."  
  
„Ach?"  
  
„Ja, Gummischnecken, die einen für eine Stunde in das jeweils andere Geschlecht verwandeln. Bald wird es die Dinger in jedem Süßigkeitenladen für unsereins geben."  
  
„Ehm... das ist ja toll,"murmelte Hermine, während sie sich schaudernd vorstellte, wie sich der beleibte Kunde, der gerade das Geschäft verließ, in ein Mädchen verwandelte: „Also irgendwie wird mir gerade klar, warum ich mich nie für Süßwaren aus der Zauberwelt begeistert habe."  
  
George lachte: „Sind Muggelsüßigkeiten denn so gut?"  
  
„Mal abgesehen von zu viel Zucker, der einen dick macht, sind sie herrlich ungefährlich. Das schätze ich an ihnen."  
  
„Also vollkommen ungefährlich für jemanden wie dich."  
  
„Was soll das heißen: „Jemanden wie mich"?"Fragte Hermine, während George das „Geöffnet"- Schild von der Eingangstür nahm.  
  
„Jemandem, der sich keine Sorgen um seine blendende Figur machen muss,"er zwinkerte ihr zu und schloss, als er ein ihm wohlbekanntes Platschen hörte, genervt die Augen.  
  
„Erol! Der lebt noch?!"Lachte Hermine, als sie neben George trat und auf die bewusstlose Eule schaute, die vor dem Laden lag.  
  
„Mehr oder weniger."George öffnete die Tür und holte die alte Eule herein.  
  
„Aufwachen!"Er schüttelte Erol kräftig durch und als das Tier langsam seine Augen öffnete, entfernte George das Stück Pergament von seinem rechten Bein und ließ die Eule (die einen eulenmäßigen Schrei ausstieß) achtlos fallen. Hermine Sah das zerfletterte Federbündel auf dem Boden halb mitleidig, halb amüsiert an.  
  
„Mom befiehlt mir, heute bei ihr zu essen und dich mitzunehmen."Er schmiss das Pergament in einen Mülleimer neben der Theke, hob Erol erneut hoch und warf ihn durch die noch geöffnete Ladentür. Im ersten Moment befürchtete Hermine, er würde wieder auf dem Boden landen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, davon zu flattern.  
  
„Also, hast du Zeit?"  
  
„Hmm, ja. Meine Eltern werdens schon überleben, wenn ich später zu Hause bin."  
  
„Sehr schön."George lächelte, aber innerlich ohrfeigte er sich selbst.  
  
_Nur gut, dass Erol gekommen ist. Warum hab ich das über ihre Figur nur laut gesagt?  
_  
„Apparieren wir?"(Haben die das so übersetzt in den deutschen Büchern? Sorry X-x)  
  
„Ehm..."Hermine wurde rot: „Also weißt du, ich war das letzte Jahr so gestresst wegen den NEWTs und auch noch etwas neben der Spur wegen... na, du weißt schon. Da hätte es mich zerrissen, wenn ich versucht hätte, es zu lernen. Wortwörtlich." Hermine sagte das alles sehr schnell und George sah ihr an, wie unangenehm es ihr war, dass sie mal etwas nicht konnte.  
  
„Ist ja nicht schlimm. Hm, fliegen dann? Ich war schon lange nicht mehr auf meinem Besen..."  
  
„Höhenangst,"stieß Hermine zerknirscht hervor und wurde rot.  
  
„Oh, stimmt. Tschuldigung. Dann halt der Kamin."Schloss er lächelnd.  
  
Hermine nickte. Das war echt peinlich. „Hermine!"Molly Weasley lief freudig zum Kamin, in dem das Mädchen, dass nun bäuchlings auf dem Boden lag, eben aufgetaucht war.  
  
„Wo ist... George!"  
  
Hermine wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, als George auf ihr landete.  
  
„Da war ich wohl zu schnell."  
  
„Oder ich zu langsam,"keuchte Hermine, der die Luft weggeblieben war, als er auf sie fiel.  
  
Er beeilte sich, aufzustehen und half auch Hermine auf die Beine, die es fast wieder umgerissen hätte, als Mrs. Weasley sie in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zog. Gerade als Molly sie losgelassen hatte, kam Ginny auf sie zugestürmt und warf die Arme um sie.  
  
„Oh, du hast dich so verändert, ich kann es kaum glauben!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Hermine, Ginny und George saßen nach dem Essen noch zusammen am Tisch und tranken Tee (Mr. Weasley musste mal wieder länger arbeiten, da im Ministerium nach dem Krieg alles drunter und drüber ging.)  
  
„Mom, du hast sie erst vor 2 Wochen vom Hogwartsexpress abgeholt."  
  
„Sei nicht so dumm George! Ich meine natürlich, seit dem ersten Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe!"  
  
„Das war jetzt auch sonnenklar."George verdrehte die Augen, doch seine Mutter ignorierte ihn einfach und fuhr fort:  
  
„Du bist so groß geworden."  
  
Hermine schaute verlegen in ihre Tasse. Mit 1.65 m war sie zwar nicht wirklich ein Riese, aber immerhin 15 cm größter als vor 7 Jahren.  
  
„Und deine Haare! Was ist nur aus dem Krauskopf geworden,"lachte Molly und Hermine zupfte unweigerlich an den weichen Locken, die ihr Gesicht nun umrahmten.  
  
„Du bist eine richtige junge Frau geworden,"lächelte Mrs. Weasley und ihre Augen wurden wäßrig. Nun wurde sich auch Hermine wieder der Tatsache bewusst, dass hier eigentlich noch ein junger Mann bei ihnen sitzen sollte...  
  
_Schmerz jeder Atemzug, jeder Blick tat weh...  
_  
„Mommy,"Ginny legte ihrer Mutter eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihrer Mutter aufmunternd zu.  
  
Hermine bewunderte Ginny für ihre Beherrschtheit, obwohl es auch ihr das Herz brach, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihren jüngsten großen Bruder nie wieder sehen würde.  
  
„Es tut mir leid,"Mrs. Weasley lächelte entschuldigend, aber niemand nahm es ihr übel. „Also,"sie schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben: „Wie steht es mit Jungs?"  
  
Hermine verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee. Sie würde sich wohl nie an Mrs. Weasleys direkte Art gewöhnen. Ginny kicherte: „Na, erzähl es ihr schon."  
  
„Was erzählen?"Fragte George, bevor seine Mutter den Mund aufmachen konnte.  
  
„Hm. Na ja. Also da war schon jemand die letzten 3 Monate, die ich in Hogwarts war, aber ich denke nicht, dass da noch was Ernstes draus wird."  
  
„Oh, ein Gryffindor?"Fragte Molly.  
  
„Ja. Sein Name ist Joel Phelan, er-"  
  
„Dieser Spinner?"Entfuhr es George und Mrs. Weasley sah ihn verständnislos an: „Bitte, mein Lieber?"  
  
„Das ist ein total aufgeblasener Gockel. War er schon, als Fred und ich noch zur Schule gingen."  
  
„Hey, das stimmt nicht!"Lachte Hermine, die sich irgendwie gezwungen sah, Joel zu verteidigen.  
  
„Oh doch. Ist wahr. Lee und ich haben ja immer im Stillen vermutet, er ist vom anderen Ufer, wenn ihr versteht."  
  
„Danke!"Hermine, die ihm gegenüber saß, sah ihn fassungslos an: „Ich bin also so burschikos, dass Schwule auf mich stehen?"  
  
Ginny hing lachend auf ihrem Stuhl und rutschte fast herunter. Mrs. Weasley hingegen sah ihren Sohn mindestens so verstört an wie Hermine.  
  
„Was? Ich – nein! Ich meine, jeder, der nicht sieht, wie weiblich du bist, muss blind sein, also... argh!"  
  
Das war zu viel für Ginny: Nun kniete sie lachend auf dem Boden und auch Molly brach in Gelächter aus, als sie in das hilflose Gesicht ihres Jungen sah.  
  
Hermines Kopf hatte die Färbung des Weasley – Haare angenommen und George starrte stur auf die Tischplatte.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf und melde dich mal, meine Kleine." Hermine stand wieder vor dem Kamin und verabschiedete sich von Molly und Ginny.  
  
„Das gilt auch für dich, George."Warnte Mrs. Weasley.  
  
„Aye, Ma'am."George wollte mit Hermine noch durch den Kamin zum WWW, von wo aus sie nach Hause laufen würde.  
  
„So, diesmal zusammen, würde ich sagen."  
  
„Ist wohl besser,"stimmte Hermine zu.  
  
Sie nahmen beide eine Handvoll Flohpuder, stellten sich in den Kamin, warfen es auf den Boden und Riefen: „WWW!"(Weasley Wireless Wheezes? ; Wie heißt der nochmals, argh kein Buch zur Hand hat)  
  
**RUMMS  
**  
Die Entscheidung, diesmal zusammen zu gehen, hatte nichts daran geändert, dass die beiden wieder gestapelt ankamen. Sie lagen im Kamin, der sich in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer befand.  
  
„Uff."  
  
„Wenigstens liegst du diesmal unten."  
  
George hob eine Augenbraue und sah Hermine, deren Gesicht über seinem war, verschmitzt an.  
  
„So meinte ich das nicht!"Verteidigte sich Hermine lachend und George stimmte in das Gelächter ein.  
  
Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie hörten auf , zu lachen.  
  
George hob eine Hand und strick Hermine über die Wange „Meine Mom hat recht... du hast dich verändert. Du bist kein hübsches Mädchen mehr."  
  
Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an.  
  
George lächelte: „Du bist eine wunderschöne, junge Frau."  
  
Er zog ihren Kopf ein kleines Stück zu sich herunter, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Erst schüchtern, dann vertiefte George den Kuss und Hermine schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, an den sie sich immer erinnern würde:  
  
_Kein Schmerz_. 

**A/N: **So, wollte ich gestern schon hochladen, aber irgendwie wollte Fanfiction.net das wohl nicht lach Also, es gibt hier zu schon so eine Art kleine "Fortsetzung", die ich allerdings nicht gleich hintendranposten wollte, falls die Geschichte nicht auf genug Anklang findet, oder sie einfach nicht gefällt shrug Kann ja nie wissen. Aber ich denke, ich werde sie trotzdem später mal trotzdem noch posten is unlogisch und weiß es

Ach ja, falls das hier jemand liest, der auch "Erschütternde Zusammenstöße" von mir liest... das letzte Chap müsste nächste Woche on kommen. Wollts auch gestern, aber ging nicht. Also hab ich mirs Abtippen gespart ; Tja, so is das dummerchen Tschuldigung, sorry, gomen nasai!

Vielleicht noch zu erwähnen lol als BGM beim Schreiben der Story haben mir X Japans "Celebration", "Tears" und Hides "Ever free" gedient. Merkt mans der Story an? Eher nicht sigh g

Danke fürs lesen! Mata ne!


End file.
